


Scrambled Eggs Anyone?

by D_Exphagus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: First time Maria wakes up to find Natasha next to her in bed, she decides to make them breakfast.That's it. There's even a scrambled eggs recipe in there if you look clearly enough.Stand alone fic as usual, but also can be read as a continuation of my previous fics.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: The First Times Maria and Natasha ...





	Scrambled Eggs Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, these are the last of my feels for the time being. (At least until I stay up till 3 am for BlackHill tags on tumblr again ... anyway.)  
> Not beta-ed, so be gentle! Thanks for reading!

Maria blinks herself awake as slivers of light shone into the room through the slit in the black out curtains that adorned her bedroom. She reached out for her phone on the nightstand and raised her eyebrows when she found out it was past 10 am on a Saturday morning. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in. 

Yawning, she stretched out, her body sore from her activities last night and heard her joints popping into place as her body slowly woke up. Turning around, she breathed in a quiet gasp of surprise as she realised she was not alone in her bed.

Next to her lay the naked sleeping figure of Natasha Romanoff. While she had shared her bed with the Black Widow before, when Natasha did stay the night, she would usually be out of bed and dressed before Maria awoke. At the most, Natasha would press a kiss to Maria’s temple, bidding her a goodbye and letting herself out of Maria’s apartment.

What was surprising this time was that not only was Natasha not awake, she had reached out and rested her hand lightly on Maria’s hip as a point of contact. Natasha did not usually cuddle. This was definitely a first. 

Usually when they slept, they’d both be passed out in a euphoric haze, both on their respective sides of the bed, barely touching. It wasn’t as though Maria minded – that was their unspoken agreement. But this morning seemed different somehow. Maria took the opportunity to study the redhead lying beside her.

Natasha’s features were definitely softer when she slept, the constant furrowing of her brow disappearing in her relaxed state. Her mouth was opened slightly, letting out quiet breaths of air that ruffled her auburn locks surrounding her face.

Maria reached out and traced a finger down Natasha’s cheek before slowly removing herself from the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible in order not to awake the jumpy assassin. She replaced a pillow beneath Natasha’s outstretched hand.

Putting on some undies and a t shirt, Maria trudged to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. She took the milk out of the fridge and proceeded to crack 5 large eggs into a bowl. Whisking the eggs and milk in the bowl, Maria added a touch of honey. She slowly checked her phone for the news. 

Satisfied that there were no pressing issues, Maria set the pan on the stove and stilled when she heard the flush go off in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Holding her breath, she half expected a fully dressed Natasha to stumble out of her bedroom. 

After a few moments of waiting, her bedroom door remained closed. Maria shrugged and popped 2 slices of bread into the toaster.

Satisfied that the butter had melted, Maria poured her eggs in the pan and slowly stirred the eggs with her spatula. Letting the eggs cook for a bit, Maria scraped the egg mixture from the sides of the pan. She stirred a bit more, adding in some salt and truffle oil into the scrambled eggs mixture. 

Maria removed the pan from the stove before the eggs could overcook and moved them to the plate she had set out. Taking the toast out of the machine, she started setting up the coffee machine to brew the first cup.

By the time the second cup was done brewing, Maria moved the plates and bowls onto the tray that she laid out and made her way silently to her bedroom.

Shouldering the door, Maria carefully pushed it open without spilling the coffee and smiled at the sight that greeted her. 

The Black Widow was still sprawled across her bed, but this time tightly hugging the pillow that Maria left behind. The sheets curling around her body was kicked down to her feet and Maria stood there silently for a minute just appreciating the view. Maria had never really seen Natasha asleep before. She decided this was a sight that she wouldn’t mind greeting her more often. The apartment got lonely at times.

She walked to the edge of the bed and gently put the tray down on the table. She had to figure out how to wake the assassin without losing any limbs or worse. Natasha was usually jumpy when she was awake, so Maria would guess that surprising the redhead awake would be a bad idea.

She slowly eased herself onto the bed, lying down next to Natasha before slowly reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind Natasha’s ear, hoping that Natasha would recognize her touch in her sleep. “Hey.” She gently traced Natasha’s eyebrow as the redhead slowly blinked and stirred, her body going rigid suddenly.

“Hey.” Maria repeated, her hand stilling and then moving to gently stroke Natasha’s hair instead. “Good morning, Nat.” She murmured, smiling when green eyes blinked in recognition and she let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“Maria.” Natasha rasped out, her voice husky from disuse, recognition in her features. Natasha looked into Maria’s blue eyes as she turned slightly so that Maria’s hand was on her cheek. Smiling at the brunette, Natasha placed a gentle kiss on Maria’s palm. “Good morning.” 

Maria smiled at the woman in her bed. She removed her hand from Natasha’s face and slowly got up, bringing the tray next to her once she was in a sitting position. She looked over to where Natasha was quietly watching her, her body still on display. Maria blushed as she was caught staring as the memory of the night before flashed through her mind. Clearing her throat, she said instead, “I made breakfast.”

Natasha pulled away slightly from her and stretched her arms above her head and Maria averted her eyes. “If you need a shirt or something, you can help yourself to some on the top drawer.” Maria mumbled, training her eyes on her coffee mug instead and pointing to the dresser on the other side of the room.

Natasha smirked and gave Maria a wink. “Does this bother you?” She asked, sly. Natasha wasn’t one to be ashamed of her body. It was an added bonus that she seems to have made Hill embarrassed.

Maria shook her head, flustered. “It doesn’t bother me, no.” She put her coffee mug down and looked down at Natasha’s bared chest. “Just a little distracting.” She met Natasha’s eyes and gave her a shrug. “You may not get to have these eggs until they’re cold and they’re much better warm.” 

Natasha let out a full laugh and shook her head, rising out of bed smoothly, careful not to jostle the breakfast tray. Maria’s eyes followed her as she walked to the dresser and picked out a t shirt 2 sizes too large and put it on. Maria shook her head as her ogling was cut short and offered the other coffee mug to Natasha as she sat back on the bed next to her. “Coffee?”

Natasha’s fingertips grazed her hand and she took the mug from Maria. “Thank you.” She murmured, taking a sip and closing her eyes, savouring the taste.

Maria’s eyes trailed down to Natasha’s lips as the redhead licked her lips. “I added in some milk and sugar. That’s how you usually have it, right?” Natasha’s eyes popped open as she nodded. Leaning forward, the redhead reached out for Maria as she moved her coffee mug to the side.

Maria met her halfway as she brought a hand up to Natasha’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her smiling lips. Tilting her head slightly, Maria took in Natasha’s bottom lips between hers and let her tongue caress it lightly. Natasha hummed into the kiss and slowly broke it off, licking her lips as she sat back down. “Mmm.” She murmured, taking another sip of the forgotten coffee.

Maria bit her lower lip as she watched Natasha savour the drink, remembering the taste of the coffee on Natasha’s lips. She handed a spoon to Natasha, pushing the plate of eggs to the redhead seated across her.

Natasha nodded, settling the mug down and picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it. “Is this what you do every weekend?” She took a big bite of the eggs and her eyes widened. “This is really good, Hill.” 

Maria shrugged, taking her own bite of eggs. “It’s all right. It’s just breakfast food.” She hastily swallowed. “I don’t get to cook at all in the helicarrier, so it’s a good change.”

Natasha nodded and took another large bite. “I wasn’t aware you could cook.” She made a face. “The only things I can make are probably frozen meals.”

Maria’s eyebrow lifted. “Oh, so there are some things that the Black Widow can’t do.” She teased, scooping some eggs onto her toast. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I had lessons for that in my childhood.”

Maria stiffened, worried that she had made Natasha upset. “I’m sorry.” She covered Natasha’s hand with hers. “I didn’t mean …”

Natasha waved the spoon in front of her face. “It’s in the past.” She stated.

They ate in companionable silence for a bit before Maria broke the silence. “I could teach you if you wanted.” She suggested, setting down her spoon and pushing the plate closer to Natasha. “It’s not rocket science. You’ve got Stark for that.”

“Do you often talk to your bed mates about Stark? Seriously?” Natasha rolled her eyes again. 

“Well no, I don’t.” Maria paused. “I also don’t usually offer to teach them how to cook either.” She paused again and looked at Natasha before continuing. “I also don’t have the habit of having random people in my bed, so …” She trailed off and gave Natasha a smile which was returned.

“So, Commander.” Natasha scooped up the rest of the egg with her toast. “What is it you usually do on Saturday mornings?”

Maria rolled over to the side of the bed and picked up the remote for her tv. “Cartoons?” She raised her eyebrow.

Natasha shrugged and lifted the tray out of the bed and onto the floor, taking their mugs with her as she leaned back against the headboard and held out Maria’s mug to her. “Sure, why not?”

Settling in, they quietly watched cartoons as their legs tangled beneath the blankets.


End file.
